


Everything

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: NaLu [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Body Worship, F/M, Kissing, Lingerie, Modeling, Mutual Attraction, NSFW, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 'The sun had shifted above them, bathing them both in light, and if he had thought that she looked like an angel before, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her hair was fanned out around her now, mussed, and against flushed cheeks and overly bright eyes, and she looked more beautiful than ever, and he almost forgot to breathe as their gazes met, smiling as she surged up to meet the next kiss.'Natsu had seen beautiful people before, it came with the job, and he'd thought himself immune. Lucy Heartfilia challenged that from the moment she set foot in his studio, shyness hiding a fire that could consume them both.





	Everything

 

   Natsu glanced at the clock on the wall as he reached for the phone that buzzing angrily on the table next to his cameras, his next appointment was running late, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be on the phone when they arrived. However, spying Erza’s name on the screen, he pulled a face and grabbed it, knowing that he would get an earful if he didn’t answer, besides she generally only bothered him during work hours with more job offers. “Hello?” He climbed to his feet as he pressed the phone to his ear, wincing as Erza immediately erupted into a tirade, and it took him a moment to realise that she wasn’t scolding him, but rather complaining about Gray. Something about a missed opportunity, and sighing he began to pace, praying that the woman he was waiting on would turn up soon and rescue him from this conversation.

    His wish was granted nearly ten minutes later, when he finally heard a noise by the door to the studio, although by that point he had already agreed to take up three new shoots that week, including one out near Crocus. Something he regretted the moment he had agreed to it, as it was a long trip, and his travel sickness had been worse than usual, and it was a relief when a soft, somewhat shy voice called out.

“Hello?”

“One moment,” he murmured, cutting Erza off mid-word before he turned and smiled at the blonde who had just stepped inside clutching a bag to her side.  “Come in, I’ll just be a moment,” he told her with a smile, noting the somewhat nervous glance she gave the screens and cameras before she returned the smile and he resolutely refused to pay attention to the way his heart leapt a little at the sight of it.

   When she nodded, he grinned again and turned back, quickly making his excuses to Erza, although thankfully she had realised, he was working and rung off quickly, although not before promising to ring back later, and he sighed, making a note to ream Gray out later. The last thing he needed was Erza on the warpath, especially when he was up to date on all his work for once, and he grumbled under his breath before turning off his phone and tossing it into his bag, not wanting to be disturbed during the shoot. “Sorry about that…” He apologised as he stepped forward and held out a hand, hesitating a little as he realised that he had forgotten her name, despite having scanned the file Mirajane had sent him that morning.

“Lucy Heartfillia,” she took his hand, her grip surprisingly strong, and there was a smile as though she knew that he had forgotten.

“Natsu Dragneel.” She nodded, and he found himself fighting back a blush, realising that she had already known his name. _Most people don’t forget things as soon as they hear them Natsu,_ a voice that sounded eerily like Erza reminded him and he shook his head slightly, before tilting it towards the bag she was clutching. “There is a changing area through the back.” Her fingers tightened, knuckles turning white and he tilted his head, studying her for a moment. She was pretty, and there was a spark in her eyes, which he had seen in the photos in the file Mira had sent him, and he could see why she had leapt at the chance to get Lucy, but there was a nervousness there simmering beneath the surface, and his expression softened. “Is this your first shoot?”

“N-no…”

“Your first lingerie shoot then?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, the hesitation speaking of shyness rather than a lie, and besides, he knew that Mira wouldn’t have sent him a complete beginner, preferring to start them off with herself or Erza in those instances. Lucy nodded, and there was a flush in her cheeks now, one that crept down her neck, disappearing below the line of her dress, and he followed it for half a second before sternly pulling his gaze away. “We can take it slowly, I don’t have another shoot today, and I promise I don’t bite.” He flashed her a winning smile, pleased to earn a soft laugh from her.

“Thank you,” her fingers, that he hadn’t realised were still curled around his squeezed for a second and then she pulled away and took a deep breath. It was breath-taking to watch, strength seeming to curl around her as she straightened, the spark in her eyes blazing brighter. “I won’t be long.” There was steel in her voice, a determination that he couldn’t help but admire especially after her previous nervousness, and he couldn’t help but watch her as she walked towards the curtained area he had indicated earlier.

    It took him a couple of minutes to tear his gaze away even after she’d passed from sight, shaking his head at his own folly. He had been in this game a while now, he knew better than to let his eyes or thoughts wonder, and yet… muttering under his breath, he turned away, checking his cameras and adjusting the lighting as they were starting later than planned, and the sunlight was now streaming in through another window now. It calmed his thoughts to run through the ritual of changing everything, and he started to hum under his breath, an old song, something that Igneel must’ve sung to him as a child as he ran his fingers over the oldest camera. It had been his first, a gift from his father when he had got his first job, and although it was obsolete now in the light of the newer, more advanced cameras, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. Keeping it close on his shoots, a good luck charm of sorts, and he was still examining it when Lucy returned a few minutes later.

“Mr Dragneel?”

“Natsu, please,” he had jumped at her voice too caught up in his activity to notice her return, and when he looked up his mouth went dry for a minute. He was used to working with beautiful people, it came with the job, but as she stepped forward into the sunlight, clutching the edges of the silk robe she had thrown on over the top of her outfit. A soft pink that brought out the soft colour of her skin, adding to her angelic appearance as she was bathed in light. It created a halo effect around her head, warming her skin and eyes, and it took him a moment to get his voice to work again.  “Mr Dragneel is my father.”

“Then please call me Lucy.”

“Lucy,” he echoed obediently, and her smile at his use of name only added to the visage she was creating at the moment, and he took a deep breath before beckoning her closer. “I usually start with just a warm-up, no poses or backgrounds or anything, just so that you can use to how I work, and we can make sure we have the best lighting,” he explained, as he ushered into the area cordoned off with white screens. “After that, if you’re ready we’ll go over the spreads, Mira has requested and work our way through that, and if you need me to slow down or stop, please just let me know.”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Don’t apologise,” he cut her off with an easy smile. “Everyone starts somewhere; besides I’ve been that side of the camera once or twice, and I was absolutely terrified.” He had allowed Erza and Mira to tag team him into doing that one, thinking that it would be a good laugh, only to discover that as confident as he was behind the camera, it was a whole different kettle of fish on the other side. Maybe, that was why they had wanted him to do it, and it had undoubtedly changed how he’d approached his models after that, and he was glad for it now, as his words earned him another dazzling smile.

“I can’t imagine that.”

“Believe it,” he replied. “I was like a rabbit in the headlights.” Gently he guided her into the middle of the area before stepping back and moving across to his cameras. “So, don’t hesitate to make me stop, okay?” He repeated, gently removing the cover from his camera and stepping back, eyeing the markings he had left on the ground to mark the best places to take the photos from. “Okay?” He repeated when there was no answer, looking up, half expecting to find that she had frozen, only to freeze himself, as he realised that she had shed the silk robe she had been wearing before and was stood there. A hand on her hip, and the other fidgeting with the edge of the lingerie she was wearing as she met his gaze.

  It was sheer, ebony lace that caressed her frame. A deep plunging neckline that came to an end nestled between her breasts, held in place by the slenderest of ribbons. The lace itself was woven into intricate floral patterns, and for a moment he was lost in the thought of those same patterns pressed into her skin. His gaze shifter lower, tracing the patterned lace to where it ended in low shorts, that fanned at the bottom, delicate lace hugging the skin of her thighs, while a line of darker lace, black flowers almost solid disappeared between her legs. It was the most modest of the outfits that Mira had provided for the shoot if it could even be called that, but it was breath-taking in a different way. It offered tantalising glimpses of everything that lay beneath without betraying any of its secrets, and he realised that he must’ve been staring a little too long when she shifted slightly, a soft laugh betraying her nervousness even as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Yes.” It crept out unbidden, a whisper that couldn’t be silenced and he was sure that they were both as red as the other at that moment and he glanced away. He fiddled with the camera for a moment longer, giving them both chance to recover, and when he looked up Lucy was smiling, with only the slightest tint of pink lingering in her cheeks.

“I’m ready,” she murmured, realising that he was still waiting for her reply.

     He hadn’t lied when he’d said that this was how he warmed up. He liked to make sure that he was on his game before launching into a shoot properly. Otherwise, he would find himself having to repeat shots or even call them back. It also helped him to get the models used to his way of working, knowing that he was a little less formal than some of them and that his exuberance could be a little too much at times. He’d tried to change it once, and his work had suffered, so now he tried his best to ease them into it. Today he spent longer than usual on the prep, and not just for Lucy’s sake as once the camera had started her nervousness seemed to have melted away, leaving him able to see precisely what Mira had seen. No, it was more to settle his own sudden nerves, which was proving a difficult task as he moved through the different shots, experimenting with the lighting and angles, finding his breath catching more than once.

     Eventually, though he had to move on, catching the concern in her eyes as she glanced at him, and he managed a smile for her. “That was good, take a breather while I get this properly set up. There is some water over by the sofa over there if you need a drink.” He pointed over his shoulder at the sofa in the corner, the only splash of colour in this part of the room, and again he found himself watching as he moved away, tracing the curves that were clearly visible under the lace before dragging his gaze away.

*

     It took him a little while to get everything set up the correctly, checking and double checking the sketches that Mira had sent him as he moved the low pink settee into place, and moved the backgrounds around, and by the time he was satisfied he was feeling a little more composed. At least until he turned to find that Lucy had wandered back across and was watching him work with curious eyes, and he smiled before beckoning her closer to look at the folder, he had open on the desk. “This is what Mira is looking for.”

“She sent me the file,” Lucy said, moving to stand next to him and leant over the folder, running a finger over the images, a slight tremble betraying her nervousness.

“Of course, she did,” Natsu shook his head. “Are you okay with these?”

“I think so.” She was leaning against him now, and Natsu’s world narrowed down to where her warmth was pressed against his side, highly aware that there was little material between them. _Breathe Dragneel. Breathe,_ he told himself, jolting slightly when she reached past him to point at the other outfits that Mira had provided her with, ones that would reveal a lot more flesh, and the pink was in her cheeks again. “I might need a break when we do these ones, is that okay?” A glance at him, and he had a feeling that there was more to the question, but he wasn’t ready to consider that, and instead he smiled and nodded.

“Of course.”

“Then I am ready.” It was the same determination he had seen earlier as she straightened, immediately missing her warmth, and he followed for a second before catching himself. He swallowed, tongue darting out to dampen his tongue, before managing to coax his voice to work once more.

“Good, if you…” He trailed off, realising that she was already moving into position on the low settee, looking as though she had done this a dozen times before, and he smiled wryly, having a feeling she had spent a little more time with Mira than he’d thought. “Make yourself comfortable,” he muttered, trying to regain his equilibrium, before moving off to retrieve his camera, fingers brushing over his old one in passing. _Give me strength,_ he thought before grabbing the one he needed and turning back, watching as Lucy laid herself out, all graceful lines and curves, gently brushing a stray bang out of her face and his fingers itched to help as he added almost desperately.

_Lots of strength…_

*

    Maybe his father’s memory had heard his prayers, because the shoot progressed smoothly, and they fell into a comfortable rhythm. Startingly easy. He had worked with new models before, and he knew that the lingerie shoots could be some of the most trying, even for the most confident of people, and yet Lucy for all her nervousness seemed to take to it like a swan to water. He barely had to say a word, before she would move into the next pose that Mira wanted, and she seemed to know exactly how to position herself to catch the light in the best possible way. It was a boon, and a curse, because each time, the light would bathe her, making her look almost angelic, and if there were a problem during the shoot, it would be his fingers turning unusually clumsy even as he moved through the familiar motions of shifting focus and taking the photos. And it seemed to him that Lucy’s gaze would linger a little longer, and shine a little brighter, whenever that happened.

    When it came time for her to slip away and change, he found himself relieved, grasping the opportunity to just breathe. Only he didn’t, because he found himself flipping through the photos, only this time he wasn’t searching for the ones where the lighting or position had just been a little off – that would come later, for now, he found himself studying her.

“You really must like what you see,” her lips ghosted against his ear, and he nearly jumped out of his skin, twisting around and nearly toppling off the stool he had been perched off. She had to grab him, and now he really did forget to breathe, because what had been covered in delicate lace only moments before was now bare skin, and he sucked in a shuddering breath before pulling back with a quiet, muttered ‘thank you’ and a blush. “Shall we continue?” She asked, saccharine sweet, and Natsu nodded wordlessly as she moved past him, eyes narrowing as he watched her hips sway, too much to be natural and yet too graceful to have been entirely forced.

    It drew his attention to the delicate lingerie, and he whispered a quiet prayer of thanks to Mira for her excellent taste, tracing white lace and delicate pink roses with his eyes. While the previous outfit had offered alluring glimpses and promises of what lay beneath, this new one held no secrets. Transparent, sheer lace that hugged her form like a second skin, so fine that it looked like it could disintegrate at the slightest touch. Slender lines of white lace, woven into tiny leaves framed her breasts and curled up to the straps that ran over her shoulders, and down to the silky straps that ran beneath them, coiling around her torso. Nestled amongst the leaves were the tiniest of flowers, almost the same pink as his hair, and didn’t that bring a blush to his cheeks and he tried to distract himself by glancing down. Only to realise that the matching part of the set left even less to the imagination, lying low, with a delicate curling pattern of leaves and flowers, that framed her waist and thighs, before curving out of sight.

“Y-yes.” This time she was the one waiting for an answer, already settling herself back on the settee and glancing at him over her shoulder, and he wondered if he would ever step being pink before this shoot was over, as he moved back into position.

It was a lost cause.

     He wasn’t sure which of them slipped first. He had been moving through the shoot, finding himself checking the guide far more often than he had on any previous shoot, certain that Lucy’s gaze intensified with each hesitation, feeling as though he was wearing less than she was. While Lucy moved seamlessly into position each time, each movement fluid. Graceful. Alluring. A song that he wanted to hear more of and get closer to. He wasn’t sure whether the slip came when he stepped forward to correct a position, gathering his courage to reach out and brush another stray bang out of the way, his fingers lingering a little too long. Or maybe it was when she met his gaze, not shying away, the smile on her lips calling to him, even before she murmured his name, a low whisper of sound as she reached up to wrap her fingers around his. “Please…”

     He wasn’t entirely which of them had spoken, the plea heart-felt and shared if the look in her eyes were anything to go by, and he chased it, leaning in to kiss her. It soft and fleeting, like the brush of wave at the edge of the beach. “Lucy…” He pulled back just a little, and this time he hesitated a moment. “Can I?” Her answer was wordless, and his camera fell from his fingers and landed on the rug below as she surged forward to meet him halfway. This time it was the storm wave crashing into the sand, but ten times as sweet, and Natsu couldn’t help but chase the storm, deepening the kiss, nipping at her lip. Not enough to hurt, but it stole a gasp from her lips before she nodded, welcoming him and he filed the sound away and the way she pressed into him, as though chasing the sensation.

“Natsu,” she pleaded when he broke away, both of them breathing heavily, and he leant in to kiss her again, more chastely this time. A promise that he wasn’t going anywhere, a reassurance that he wanted more, reaching up to run a thumb over her kiss-swollen lips, soothing the redness with a warm smile. Caught by surprise when she gently lapped at his thumb, before moving to kiss it, taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly. “Please, don’t stop.” It was an invitation that he didn’t want to refuse, that he could feel curling the heat that had been building between them ever closer, and yet he had to ask.

“Are you sure?” There was a small voice at the back of his mind, the one that remembered they were working here, and he pulled back, needing to know that this was what she wanted. The plea was almost enough, but still, he hesitated, jolting slightly when her hand wrapped around his, small but strong, as she pulled it closer.

“Yes,” she whispered, and he didn’t fight her when she guided his hand down to rest against her stomach, coming to rest just above the edge of her lacy knickers and holding it there. “Please.” Cautiously he stroked a finger over smooth skin, before teasing the edge of her knickers, searching her expression for any sign of hesitation or regret. There was none. Instead, her eyes were huge as she watched him, her tongue flicking against her lips and the heat pressed closer. “Natsu.” It was a whisper, a plea and a prayer all at once and he didn’t have the will to resist her, and he leant forward, pressing a kiss to the skin where his fingers had just passed.

“Then who am I to refuse,” he murmured, letting the words and his warm breath tease her skin, feeling the shiver that worked its way through her body. He chased the reaction, slowly rising and joining her on the settee, framing her with his body, his own breath stuttering as he moved to straddle her, highly her aware of her warmth beneath him. It burned. It called to him, a song given in flesh and heated breaths, and slowly he moved, resting his hands on her hips, fingers gentle as they pressed into warm skin before leaning in to kiss her again. Sweet and slow and deep, as slowly his fingers began to move, travelling up her sides, exploring the smooth, sleek expanse of her stomach. She quivered beneath him, or maybe he was the one quivering, chasing the sweetness of her lips.

    The sun had shifted above them, bathing them both in light, and if he had thought that she looked like an angel before now, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her hair was fanned out around her now, mussed, and against flushed cheeks and overly bright eyes, and she looked more beautiful than ever, and he almost forgot to breathe as their gazes met, smiling as she surged up to meet the next kiss. There was a fire in her, one that he had only glimpsed before, and now it blazed like an inferno, as her fingers tugged and pulled at his shirt, a silent demand in her gaze. He was clumsy as he obliged, reluctant to release her. A reluctance she matched, as the kisses turned more heated as she chased him now, laughing as he growled a curse against her lips as he fought the shirt for a moment before flinging it to the side.

    Beneath her gaze, he felt just as he had that time in front of the cameras, but there her hands were on him. Gentle, but bold. And now he was the one to shiver, as her fingers moved across his skin, mapping his body as he had hers. She found the old scar from the car accident that had nearly stolen his life, tracing it with gentle fingers, holding on when he tried to pull back, meeting his gaze for a moment before pulling him up, until she could lean down to press a trail of kisses along the length of the scar. Her lips were fire against his skin, drawing a groan from his lips, and he chased her lips when he pulled back, kissing her fiercely as his hands moved once more, resuming their path across her skin. This time he moved higher, meeting and holding her gaze, before gently cupping her breasts, fingers light as he traced the pattern of delicate flowers. “Please,” the whisper was almost lost between kisses. Almost, and Natsu obeyed, running his thumbs over the gentle swell of skin above the bra, before he traced the material around the back, before loosening it and slowly peeling it away, and now his breath really did catch.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, realising that he hadn’t said it before.

“I know,” he laughed at her words, kissing her again before pulling back as she eased it off and dropped it carelessly on top of his shirt. “But I don’t mind hearing it again.”

“Beautiful,” he repeated obediently, leaning down, pressing gentle, butterfly kisses across the swell of her breasts, his hands holding her hips, jolting as she kissed the top of his head. “And cheeky,” he added with a grin as he looked up.

“Always,” she smiled, kissing him again before shifting, deliberately…and he knew it was deliberate from the wicked look in her eyes, brushing against him, only a slight widening of her eyes indicating that she knew how affected he was. She was half-turned on her side now, and he watched, as she slowly. Deliberately. Painfully slowly, eased a hand down her side, trailing delicate patterns against her own skin before hooking a finger in her knickers and tugging them lower, not enough to remove them, but enough to bare a single cheek. She looked angelic and sinful all at once as she met his gaze once more, one eyebrow lifting.

It was a challenge.

   And for a moment he hesitated, before the memory of how she had gasped when he nibbled her lip flashed through his mind, and this time he was one the to grin wickedly. “Always?” He echoed, voice soft and fingers gentle as he traced the path her fingers had taken, and he drank in her frustration and the gentle quivering beneath his touch as he took his time. “I see,” he murmured, pausing at the point where the edge of the knickers had left a faint line against pale skin. She didn’t beg, but there was a fire in her eyes that spoke clearly enough, and he held her gaze. Watching, judging, making sure that this was what she wanted, as he pulled his hand back, watching the sparks bank higher as anticipation wrapped around them. Then he let fly, not hard, just testing the waters. It still sounded deafening in the silence that had fallen, broken only by panted, heated breaths, and there was no way for him to miss the startled intake of breath, the light gasp just like when he had nipped her lip.

“More.” It was breathy, her voice wavering, and it was more demand that plea. Answering the question, he hadn’t had chance to put into words, and he shook his head, baffled and amazed at this wonderful woman who had seemed so shy, and yet now looked at him with a fire that threatened to consume him. He kissed her. Swallowing down the next gasp as he smacked her again, just a little harder than before, feeling her fingers burning into his skin as she gripped him tight, holding him close.

A wordless plea for more.

    He spanked her again, feeling her teeth catch his bottom lips as she deepened the kiss, feeding him her quiet noises. _More. More._ The kiss pressed the words into him, and he obeyed, always mindful of his strength, listening to her gasps, swallowing them, aching as she arched into him, teasing him more than ever.

    She whined on the last one, arching against him, biting at his lips desperately as she wrapped her arms his neck. The kiss was sloppy this time, messy and wild, and he let her pull him down as she sank back into the settee with a sigh, although he was careful not to rest all his weight on her. Pulling back out of the kiss he glanced down, eyes trailing over the pink mark he had left, ghosting his fingers over it, searching her eyes to make sure she was okay even as he admired the contrast in colours. However, there was a smile on her lips, the fire still burning fiercely as she leant up to kiss him once more. “Will you give me more?”

“Yes,” he breathed against her lips, not sure that he could deny her anything, kissing her soft and tender once more before pulling back. “Beautiful,” he teased, brushing his fingers over the pink marks and feeling her quiver, and this time her smile was warm rather than wicked, and he kissed her again, small kisses to the corners of her mouth and then a proper, lingering kiss before slowly rising. “I’ll be back in a moment.” It was hard to draw himself away, the song stronger than ever now that he had tasted it, and he could feel her heated gaze searing a line between his shoulders as he headed for his bag and the ‘gift’ that Gray had presented him with months ago after a night out on the town. At the time he had punched his best friend in the shoulder, but now he was grateful to him, and might even forgive him for the fact that he’d had to endure Erza’s ranting earlier.

    It took him a moment, fumbling through the bag until he found the small bottle that Gray had pressed into his hand with a laugh and teasing remark, fingers curling around it. He had carried it without thought, and now with Lucy laid behind him, watching with heated eyes as he turned around, he was grateful for it. Drawn back towards her like a moth to a flame, drinking in the sight of her laid out on the settee, turned towards him now, all flushed skin and tempting smile as she held out a hand to him, but now there was no tremor in her hands. No hesitation and he reached back, let her tangle their fingers together.

“Come here,” she murmured, pulling lightly and drawing him back in, and he followed willingly, lifting her hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it, before letting her tug him down. Moving to straddle her once more, as she returned the gesture, kissing his hand, before moving their linked hands to rest between her legs, and he jolted, realising that she had used his distraction to shed her knickers all together. “I want this,” she assured him, voice soft as she felt him quiver lightly even as she guided his hand lower, encouraging him to massage lightly. “I want everything,” she added, surging up to kiss him once more. “Please.”

“Everything,” he breathed, sure now that he couldn’t deny her anything as he kissed her deeply, teasing her, and she squeezed his hand lightly before pulling away. Now her hands moved to his hair, and he let her tug him close, pulling him back in for a kiss, and he followed, even as he fumbled with the bottle, earning a startled giggle as some spilt-on stomach, cold against heated skin. He cleaned it away with gentle fingers, before he moved his hand lower, holding her close with the other hand when she arched into him with a cry as he pressed a finger into her.

“Everything,” she repeated, squirming against him, and then she was kissing him, and Natsu was lost in her warmth and light, fingers curling, chasing that everything. Wanting to give her everything, teasing and gentle, swallowing her noises as she deepened the kiss even as she rocked into his touch, chasing the sensation.

_Everything._


End file.
